Dinner and a Side of Sex
by d3vilish
Summary: Sam and Jack indulge in a little dessert! PWP! You were warned ;
1. Chapter 1

A real life inspired story. Hope you guys enjoy!

-d3vilish

* * *

**Dinner and a Side of Sex: Chapter 1 - Order In**

* * *

She bit her lip as the sound of his voice ran through her body. It had been a month since she'd seen him last and it would be even longer before she saw him next.

"Sorry Carter. They have me buried in paper work this weekend, but I'll make it up to you - I promise."

She groaned her disappointment in the phone.

"It's just one more week!" He offered trying to ease her frustration. The truth was that this was the third time that they had to reschedule their weekend plans. The first time Sam was injured from an off-world mission that went sideways when they accidentally gated to what they thought was a deserted planet. She was under strict orders to remain in the infirmary on base to make sure her wound wouldn't fester any residual infections. The second time it was Jack's turn to cancel. He had been called in to a last minute meeting with the Joint Chiefs and the President. Saying, "I'm sorry sir, but I have a hot date that I just can't cancel. But how about the following Tuesday?" wasn't really an option. Time was never on their side. Even before they were together the timing never seemed right for them.

Jack walked around his apartment and looked out the window as he held the phone close to his ear. He could practically hear the disappointment in her breathing. "The time will fly by quickly, I promise." Jack continued to reassure her. "And, I'll even take you out for a fancy dinner with _**dessert **_to follow." He said with emphasis on dessert. He smiled that smug smile as he heard her breath catch ever so slightly on the other end. "Dessert" was their code word for "phone sex". Since there was 1650 miles between them, phone sex was the only way they could be intimate when Sam came back from her off-world missions.

It had been a long and lonely road, and to say that they were getting tired of the distance was putting it mildly. Phone sex was the only other way they could make the distance a little more bearable. The first time they had "dessert" was innocent enough. Jack had playfully asked her what she was wearing and after looking down at her track pants and tank top, she has responded forgetting to mention the track pants altogether. It was hot and sexy and Sam had no idea what a turn on hearing his voice could be on those many nights together.

She sighed, hugging her knees on the bed. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you next Saturday."

"Sure, just make sure Landry doesn't send you anywhere far this week!"

"Um, you realize that it's virtually the same distance since we are stepping through a wormhole!" She was still able to keep her sarcastic sense of humour despite having her weekend plans and chance at taming her raging libido crushed.

"Actually, I'll tell him myself in the morning that way I can make it an order to keep your sweet ass on the base this week!" She smiled at his silly comment. He knew better than anyone that she had two off-world missions this week with SG-1 that couldn't wait. It still made her smile none the less.

"You do that sir - let me know how that works out for you!" She snorted as she got up from the bed and walked out to her computer. Playfully calling him "sir" usually got him hot and bothered. Holding the phone between her ear and shoulder she logged onto the 'net.

"Miss you Carter."

"I miss you too sir." And there it was again.

"Carter..." Jack warned as he growled her name.

"Yes sir?" She asked innocently as she typed away.

He loved it when she called him sir in that sexy little voice - the voice reserved for these little exchanges of theirs. It made him hard just thinking about it. "Carter?"

"Mmm?" Sam replied into the phone as she clicked away on the keyboard.

He raised an eyebrow at the unmistakable sound coming through the phone. "You're not seriously working while you're doing this are you!"

"Why, what ever do you mean sir?" She bit back a giggle as she continued with her multitasking.

"It's just not sexy when I know you're not really paying attention to me."

"Sorry, just a little behind on work."

"But you have this weekend off."

"Yes, but if I want to get next weekend off, then I have to catch up on these mission reports."

"Geeze what's Landry doing down there? Since when are _**you **_ever behind on mission reports?"

"Since my boyfriend thousands of miles away demands phone sex every night of the week!" She returned. Sam wrapped up what she was doing online and printed the page.

Jack sighed. He knew she was upset and sarcasm was her way of deflecting. "Alright, I'll let you get back to your work. Just make sure your calendar is clear for next weekend!"

"Done."

"Good night Carter."

"Night." She waited until Jack hung up before she set the phone down and jumped out of her seat. Grabbing the sheet of paper that came out of the printer, she quickly got her bag and car keys and ran out the door.

Sam didn't know what made her do it. Here she was, hours after talking to Jack on the phone, in Washington D.C. just outside of his apartment in the drizzling rain. She was never an impulsive person, but tonight - she was! She heard the cab she came in slowly leave, the sound of tires against wet asphalt, as she gazed up to his bedroom window. The light was still on which meant he was actually working... or watching porn.

Jack had given her a key to his apartment when they first started dating. He figured that if she ever needed a place to stay when in Washington that she could always drop by. She was definitely always welcome. As Sam turned the key and opened the front door, the distinct smell of pasta filled the apartment. He must of have had a very late dinner she decided judging by how strong the smell was.

Slipping off her shoes, she walked over to his study. The sound of key strokes on a keyboard got louder as she approached. Sam stood boldly in the door way as she cleared her throat loud enough to make him swivel in his chair.

He had his glasses on - the pair that he thought no one knew he had. Jack only used them for close reading, but he was still embarrassed by them. Sliding them down his nose to get a better view of the sexy woman standing in his door frame, the work on his computer became long forgotten.

There she was standing right before him. Her hair was tussled, slightly wet and wild matching the fire in her eyes. She had on a tight red tank-top that showcased her breasts and exposed a little of her midriff and a little of her belly button. Her tightly hugging, low rise jeans fit her perfectly making his hard on return as he stared, mouth open, at the woman standing before him.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled that wicked Carter smile. "Did someone order dessert?"

* * *

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay review me! And yes... more to come shortly ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinner and a Side of Sex: Chapter 2 - Appetizers**

* * *

"I didn't hear you come in." He lamely offered, placing his glasses on his desk as he slid out of his seat and approached his midnight seductress.

"So? What kind of dessert are we talking here?" He said as he approached her. Sam raised an eyebrow not entirely sure where this conversation was headed. "Jell-o? Cookies? Pie?..."

"I was thinking cake."

He coughed slightly, feeling his cock twitch at the way she said _cake_. "Cake is good. I _like_ cake." He playfully smiled at her as he wagged his eyebrows. Jack stepped into her, placing his hands on her waist, moving her flat against the wall pinning her with his body. His eyes traced over her features – he missed seeing her and that much was evident but he decided kept up the act… he _liked_ where her mind was going with this "scenario".

She could feel his breath on her face and became fixated on his lips. "So, Colonel. How about that dessert?" He questioned as his mouth hovered just above hers. She could smell the mint on his breath. He had just brushed his teeth... doing some late night reading before bed perhaps?

Her long, slender arms snaked around his neck, "I thought you'd never ask, sir." He let out a barely audible growl. His hands roamed and their lips locked. She tasted like French vanilla coffee - a taste that he missed for too long. Pressing her harder into the wall, their tongues clashed trying to absorb as much of each other as physically possible. Jack's hands made their way under the hem of her tank top as he ground his pelvis against hers.

Weeks of pent up sexual frustration were finally being unleashed against the wall of his office. Sam had been distracted, hot and bothered the past two days on the base although she desperately tried to keep focused on the piece of alien technology that SG-3 had acquired. She even spent the time to stock her cupboard with condoms and KY warming jelly just in case they decided to have a _very_ busy weekend. There was nothing Sam wanted more than to spend the weekend making love to Jack. Of course that picture perfect plan was out the window and there she was at his place, no condoms or lube, and not caring. The fact that the light switch was pressing into her back barely registered. She needed him. And from the feel of things – one _large_ thing in particular – he needed her just as badly.

She could feel his hardening length pressing against her thigh demanding attention but she wanted to enjoy him just a little while longer before his concentration snapped altogether. One of Jack's hands slipped down between her legs rubbing her through the thick fabric of her jeans. She smiled against his lips. "Did you miss me, sir?"

And there it was - that teasing, sexy tone that was reserved for him during _dessert. _It was her matter-of-fact tone that made his cock swell. He loved authoritative Carter. Her lips traveled down to the sensitive place between his ear and jaw making him silently moan. His skin was hot against her lips as she nipped and licked the pulse point down his neck. He let her carry on thinking that she was in control for another minute, enjoying her little display of dominance. Sam raked her nails down his abdomen knowing the effect that a little clawing had on Jack. His stomach rippled under the contact. Even through his t-shirt he could feel her nails trying to get closer through the barrier. It drove him wild although he would never admit to enjoying pain during sex.

Jack opened his lust-darkened eyes. Grabbing both of her hands, he pinned them to the wall above her head. If there was something he learned about Carter during their phone sex conversations it was that she loved the thought of being helpless to reciprocate. He ran his chin across her neck. His day old stubble causing her nipples to tighten sending an unmaskable shiver through her body. She arched in need against the flat wall. He always had this effect on her and Sam both hated and loved him for it. His head dipped lower as one of his fingers pulled down the fabric of her tank top and bra exposing a nipple. Jack ran his tongue around the sensitive area, causing her to arch further into him. He knew what she wanted – what she needed - but he loved teasing. Her head rolled to the side as she groaned her frustration.

"Jaaacckkk..."

"Jack what?" He smiled against the swell of her breasts as he placed butterfly kisses along them. Jack loved her breasts. Loved the way they looked in her civvies and the way they bounced when she rode him.

"Jack – please." She mumbled softly trying to tug her hands free.

"Jack please what?" He asked as his mouth continued to torment.

Sam licked her lips and opened her eyes to look down at him – maybe one of her death stares would whip him into action. Then again… maybe not. She decided on more desperate measures. "Getting a little slow in your old age, sir?"

Yep – that got his attention.

His head snapped up, eyes becoming dangerously dark. One hand looped around her back and in one quick snap her bra was undone. Releasing her wrists, he returned his focus to her breasts. One hand pulled the hem of her shirt up, the other supported her back as he began to suckle her tight nipples.

"Oh god." She hissed – her head knocking back against the wall as her eyes screwed shut.

"That's, oh god sir." He corrected biting down on the swollen bud. Sam's hands fisted in his hair as he continued to flick and suck at her over and over and over again. She had forgotten how good he was with his tongue. Wetness pooled between her legs – this was by far the hottest foreplay she had ever had and the sensations from Jack's mouth caused her core to tighten. When they were ready, he'd find her dripping wet in those hot little lace panties she wore just for him.

He finally released her nipples with a pop and returned to her lips. Sam kissed him, silently thanking him for all the wonderful feelings he had provoked from her body.

Pulling back ever so slightly, he looked down at the fever that he'd caused in her – features completely flushed pink and her eyes heavy with desire. He kept his body just far enough from her that she couldn't rub against him to get the friction that she was looking for – that she needed. Jack always got a juvenile sense of satisfaction from knowing he was the cause of her heated state. Opening her eyes slowly, she caught the one-sided smug smile that tugged at the corner of his lips as her eyes gazed up to meet his. She knew that look all too well... it meant hours of sheet-fisting, name-screaming, head-thrashing sex was near. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

AN: Yes I know some of you want to kill me right about now - one more chapter to go...

-d3vilish


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** long overdue chapter. I think I may write one or two more and then it'll be done... like dinner (or dessert) ;)

-d3vilish

* * *

**Dinner and a Side of Sex: Chapter 3 - Dessert**

* * *

"Bedroom... now," she managed trying not to lose contact with his lips. Fisting his t-shirt she nudged him out the door. He backed up a few steps long enough to toss his white t-shirt on the floor before roughly pinning Carter to the wall as he hungrily kissed her neck. The picture frame on the wall got knocked off the nail, and landed hard on the floor.

"Mmm fuck it." he growled pushing harder against her. She loved having a half naked Jack against her. Her idle hands snaked down to his sweats as she toyed with the waist band, slowly easing them off his hips allowing her nails to scratch him ever so lightly on the way down. Her hands stilled, grabbing his firm ass through his boxers. There was something about Jack's ass that she loved. She never pictured herself being into butts, until she met Jack O'Neill. He bit into her shoulder breaking her train of thought as his track pants slipped past his straining erection. Her nipples tightened at the sensation, letting out a small gasp as he licked the reddened skin.

"A little sensitive today, Carter?"

"Something like that... mmmhm...sir," she added as an after thought.

Pulling her away from the wall, and stepping out of the track pants pooled at his feet, they started to head towards his bedroom in a fury of lips, teeth, tongue and hands. Her tank top and bra came flying off as they fumbled down the dark hallway to his room.

"Ow!" She yelped as he stepped on her foot in his rush to get her into his room.

"Carterrrr, how do you get this damn thing off?" He grumbled in frustration, his finger caught under the hem of her jeans.

Smiling at his little whine, she stepped back so he could see her - all of her. She undid the button of her jeans, zipped down the fly ever so slowly, and wiggled her way out of her low rise jeans. She bit her lip slightly, loving the primal expression on Jack's face as her red lace panties came into view. Oh yes, they were definitely worth every penny.

Jack snapped into action, crushing his lips against hers, tongues clashing, sliding his hand into her panties, finding her irresistibly soaked. They didn't even realize they were walking until the back of her legs bumped into the edge of the bed.

Sam sat down on the bed grabbing him by the waist line of his boxers pulling him towards her. She cupped him through the fabric, teasing him just a little longer. Slipping his boxers down, she took his entire erection in her mouth.

"Fuck." His eyes screwed shut as his hands went to her hair. She swirled her tongue around his velvety head with each movement as one of her hands played with his balls. Pre-come escaping into her mouth as she worked. "God Carter…"

"That's "God _Colonel_" to you." She smiled wickedly up at him, stroking his throbbing length.

He stood her up and spun her around. "On the bed." He instructed. Foreplay was definitely over. He grabbed a condom from the night stand and slipped it on while she shuffled around on the bed. Sam took the hint climbing onto the bed on all fours. She felt his large hand splayed across her lower back wordlessly telling her to lean forward and get lower.

Jack slipped the red lacey material to the side, dipping a finger inside her heat. His finger felt larger than usual. Then again, they hadn't slept together in two months. He groaned at her tightness, and she braced herself on her forearms for what was to come. Jack fisted his cock and placed the blunt head at her entrance.

He paused to take in the sight before him: naked Carter, on his bed, on all fours, wearing lacy red, see-through panties, tight, wet and ready to receive him at any second. She was incredible.

Jack pushed in, immediately feeling her body tense, and stretch at the intrusion. Sam cried out, fisting the sheets beneath her, the feeling completely overwhelming her. She didn't know how, but she had forgotten just how thick he was. Jack pulled out and then pushed a little farther in with each controlled thrust allowing her body enough time to adjust. It wasn't long before he was ruthlessly slamming into her hitting her cervix, their primal cries filling the room. His large hands dug into her waist as he pulled her back onto him just as hard as he was thrusting into her.

"Oh gggooddd, Jack! Fuck… oh fuck…" She was close. So close. His rock hard cock kept slamming into her sending wave after wave of pleasure through her core. His hands were getting sweaty and she was ready to collapse from sensory overload. "God, Jack… yes… so close."

Hearing her voice like that almost sent him over the edge right then. "That's it Carter. Come for me baby." A few more thrusts and he could feel her body trembling and contracting, pulling him impossibly deeper as her orgasm swept over her. "Oh, I'm gonna come." He announced as his thrusting became erratic following her over the edge soon after.

Jack collapsed on the bed beside Sam. It had been a long time since they had rough, wild sex. But it was oh-so-wonderful. Their panting subdued to normal shallow breaths, a wave of exhaustion washing over them as they laid in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner and a Side of Sex: Chapter 4 - Dinner**

* * *

Jack slid up the bed so he could rest his head on the pillows pulling Carter into him once he was all settled. She groaned her disapproval, but still rested her head on his chest and draped one leg over his - the way he liked to cuddle after sex. Sam on the other hand hated being sweaty and wanted nothing more than to jump in the shower but still had not quite recovered in order to argue.

"You ok?" Jack asked, stroking her back lightly.

"Mhmm." she answered not really wanting to talk just yet. Her eyes were still closed as she laid there listening to Jack's heartbeat. So strong. The heart of a warrior.

"Carter?"

She didn't answer this time - just nodded against Jack's chest.

"And please don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

She smiled against his slick skin and propped herself up on one arm to look at him. "I thought that would be obvious... sir." She added playfully.

"Carter..." he warned, "You of all people should know I don't recover _**that **_fast."

"I came here so we could have _**dessert**_ together instead of over the phone." She kissed him gently on the lips before getting up off the bed.

"Hey." Jack lazily protested as his arm limply fell of her. "Get back here."

"Shower!" She called from the bathroom the distant sound of water running through the faucet in the background. Jack would have preferred to fall asleep together, but he knew Sam well enough to know that she wouldn't be comfortable until she was squeaky clean.

She came back into the bedroom in just a towel tapping Jack lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, do you have a pair of sweats I could borrow?"

"Top drawer." He directed in a gravely voice. She kissed him quickly on the lips before heading over to get dressed. "There's some pasta and homemade sauce still sitting on the stove if you're hungry. It's probably cold by now though." He said smirking as he stretched and stood up off the bed. Walking over to Sam, who was now wearing his oversized light grey sweat pants and her tank top, he said pressing a kiss into her forehead, "I'll join you in a few minutes."

Sam made her way into the kitchen and over to the stove. Tasting the sauce off the wooden stir spoon still in the pot she was pleasantly surprised at how good the sauce was... yet another surprise packaged in Jack O'Neill. Jack had never made dinner for Sam before - they had always gone out for dinner, ordered in, or just skipped dinner altogether and ended up in bed. All of a sudden she was wondering what other hidden talents the man had, which quickly turned into fantasizing about their future together. The white picket fence house, yellow kitchen, two kids, possibly three, maybe a dog, barbecue in the summer on the back porch with Jack's famous BBQ recipe.

The sound of the shower turning off quickly snapped her out of her day dream. Sam turned on the stove to re-heat the sauce in an attempt at running away from her little fantasy. They had just gotten together and she definitely didn't want to rush into anything too quickly. Not that waiting 8 years wasn't slow enough.

"Did you try the sauce?" He asked creeping up behind her.

"Jesus!" Sam spun around. "You shouldn't creep up on people like that!"

He smiled his one sided smile. He loved the way she looked - hair still damp from her shower, wearing his sweats with her sweet little tank top, bra-less, and that perfect little hint of anger and embarrassment in her eyes.

He stuck his finger in the warm sauce. "C'mere." He leaned forward trapping her against the counter bringing his finger to her lips. Her eyes never left his as she took his finger in her mouth tongue swirling around his digit. For some reason, it tasted 100 times better than it did 5 minutes ago.

"Good?" He asked softly not leaving her gaze.

She slowly nodded still staring up at him.

"Missed you Carter." He leaned in to kiss her, his hand cupping her face guiding her. Her arms snaked around his waist massaging his lower back as they deepened the kiss, slowly and sensually. The sputtering pot next to them made them break apart. "Missed you too." She said letting her arms fall to her side as he slid past her to remove the pot from the burner.

"There's a bottle of the red wine you like in the cupboard there." He indicated with his eyes. She opened it and poured them each a glass before re-corking the bottle and leaving it on the counter.

They ate standing in the kitchen as they caught up on lost time - Jack leaning against the counter, plate in hand and Sam sitting across from him on the counter top pasta in her lap. They talked about how the SGC isn't the same, about the pranks they pulled on each other on base, the funny memories they had together when Jack was back at the SGC... they tried to keep it relatively non-mission related, but it was tough considering that's all they had in common.

"What time is your flight back?"

She slid off the counter, took Jack's plate and turned putting them into the sink. "In the morning - 10:30."

"So you don't need to rush off or anything?"

"I'm yours." She said smiling back at him with that wicked Carter smile.

"Good. Because I have a problem that I need your help with Colonel." He breathed on the back of her neck and pinned her to the counter with his body.

He kissed along her neck, his hands working their way across her upper body both over and under her tank top.

Her head rolled back to rest against his chest while her hands firmly gripped the counter ledge. "And what would that be, sir?" She followed his lead although she couldn't completely keep a straight voice.

Continuing his seduction, he took one of her hands and guided it to his hardening length. She stroked him through his pants a few times before sliding her hand behind the waist band for more intimate contact. Turning around in him arms so she could face him, she saw a glimpse of something that she hadn't seen before flicker in his eyes. "Bedroom?" She whispered against his lips before she led him down the hall once again, wine glass in hand. He silently followed her making sure to step over any of the shrapnel from their previous encounter.

Sam pushed the bedroom door open and froze in her tracks. On his corner tables were rows of candles burning, hot wax melting down the sides. The flames and shadows danced across the room walls and the smell of Raspberries in the air. Yet another Jack surprise. The man had a romantic side.

Jack slipped the wine glass out of her hand, walked over and placed it on the bed stand. He captured her lips with his as he guided her once again to his bed. Her hands slid under his white t-shirt lifting it up and over his head. He sat on the edge of the bed pulling her to stand in between his legs as he kissed her tummy. Her hands went to his hair as her head rolled back at the feeling of his hot lips on her body. He kissed around her belly button, his hands slid her track pants lower on her hips, his lips following their movement down her body, tonguing and nipping at her soft creamy skin. Sam took the liberty of discarding her own tank top as her sweat pants pooled around her feet. She didn't bother to put her underwear back on after her shower and her arousal was glistening in the dim sultry light. Sam stepped out of her track pants while Jack nudged his leg between hers. Supporting her around the waist with one arm, he slowly rubbed her sensitive folds before taking a nipple between his lips. Sam's head rolled back. Pleasure shot through her core at each inflection of his tongue. She loved this man's mouth and the oh-so-many things he could do with them. He suckled each nipple in turns while his finger entered her heat slowly. Sam fisted his short silver hair and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips.

Jack used his available hand to grab the glass of wine. He poured some between Sam's parted lips intentionally spilling some down her body. The taste of wine and feel of sex were intoxicating. She would never be able to drink that wine again without thinking of the many different ways her body succumbed to Jack's will. Jack licked the trail of wine down her neck to the part between he breasts.

Sam opened her eyes and stilled his hand separating from him long enough to kneel down in front of him. He was painfully hard as evident by the straining against his pants. She slipped them down his body, freeing his erection. Settling between his legs, Sam took his head in her mouth massaging it with her tongue while running her hand down the remainder of his length. Jack let out a deep groan at the sensations her warm mouth was providing. He didn't let her continue for long - the sight of her bobbing up and down on his length was enough to make him blow. He stood up bringing her with him. He kissed her loving the taste of wine on her lips. Her nails raked across his back down to his ass.

Without any notice, Jack picked Sam up and placed her on the bed before climbing over her. He settled between her legs and continued the exploration of her mouth. He lightly nipped and sucked at her neck as she positioned his throbbing head at her entrance. She could feel his head breach her as he slowly eased into her. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in a little deeper each time. Her body was still overly sensitive from her orgasm earlier, but he took great care in making sure he wasn't going too fast for her. It wasn't long before she was arching her back in need. She needed him deeper. Needed him to stroke her into oblivion yet again.

"God, I'm not going to last long Jack." She managed. Her nails digging harder into his back as her core coiled tighter. He held her tighter and sped up the pace. She clasped her legs around his waist so he could get impossibly deeper than before. Groaning his approval, he could feel the beginnings of orgasm run through her as she tightened on him. Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her, contracting each time on her lover as he sped up close to the edge himself. And with a few final thrusts Jack followed her. She felt him freeze over her before collapsing his weight onto her still welcoming body. She kissed his damp forehead and held him close.

They remained like that until their breathing returned to a normal pace.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled into her shoulder.

"I love you."

He propped himself up to look at her. Kissing her softly on the lips, a hand running over her cheek, he said, "I love you too."

"Jack?"

"Yep?" He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Marry me?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm back guys ;) I hope you like it. I made it twice as long as a normal chapter. Let me know what you think.

-d3vilish


End file.
